hollowearthonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ute
'Ute '''is the empress of Mirus. She is also the wife of Lachlan, and the mother of Qi and Raziel. Personality Ute is quite vain and straightforward, as she feels that her rank in the empire gives her a right to be so. She feels that status and one's presentation is very important, and she is not afraid to use her power of leadership to get what she wants. Despite being rather self-centered and proud, no one doubts that she runs her country well and delivers services to her people with class and expertise. Ute is described as a clever politician and a skillful deal-maker. In regards to her family fold, however, Ute is biased towards the favor of perfection and undisturbed order. Her two daughters, older Qi and younger Raziel, see totally different ranges of her nature and have varying opinions on her as a mother over a leader. Ute tends to gravitate more positively over Qi, seeing that she becomes a carbon copy of herself by training her in the ways of an empress and showing her the most classifiable ins and outs of womanhood by showing her off to the public with doting comments and fancy materials to glamorize her. Raziel, on the other hand, is an embarrassment to Ute and a "waste of her time", seeing Raziel as a personified embodiment of Ute's own imperfections, leading to emotional neglect and abuse towards her younger child. Ute's romantic life with Lachlan, while at one time promising, is rather unstable and toxic since Lachlan supposedly had an affair with Lamia refugee Indigo and had bore a child with her. Ute shows great envy and disdain towards Lachlan, yet keeps up a firm facade when the two are present with company. Appearance Ute is a tall, slim woman with dark ginger hair that is held up in a neat bun, also sporting her empress headpiece and three bright violet ribbons dangling from her bun. Her face is dotted with freckles that spread down her neck onto her shoulders, a genetic trait she passed down to both of her daughters. Her dress is dark purple with a pale lilac color and cuffs, while having two separate paler purple sections splitting upwards from the bottom. Ute also has a crooked leg, the birth defect genu varum, which causes her to to walk with a limp. History ''Before The Show Ute did not have anything aside from be betrothed to Lachlan at a young age happen in her past. Her mother died during the birthing process, leaving her in the care of her father and grandparents. Her father was a member of the council as was her mother, and she was chosen to be Lachlan's future bride by his father. In adulthood, Ute's life changed when she and Lachlan finally married. Lachlan's father had already died by that time and his mother was beginning to succumb to old age and illness, leaving the two of them preparing to take over their territories in their places. However, while patrolling the vineyards one day, they encounter Indigo, a Lamia woman who was dying of cholera. After the physician William manages to save her, she becomes good friends with Lachlan and Ute when they show her great kindness and offer refuge for her on palace grounds, while working under them as a ditcher. The three of them grow as a close trio of friends, keeping Indigo safe from the Bounty. A few years went by without event, until it was discovered that Indigo had become pregnant. Overjoyed for her friend, Ute respects Indigo's wishes for the father to remain anonymous and began doing everything she could for the expectant mother. Unbeknownst to her, the father of the child was Lachlan, her own husband, as he and Indigo had sought each other out and had been romantically involved in secret for some time. Right before the end of Indigo's pregnancy, she fled the empire grounds to give birth to her child away from those who could harm them. Ute and Lachlan are mortified when they see that a group of patrolmen and their dogs bring back her ravaged body. Lachlan shows great distress at the sight of his lover dead and cradles the Lamia's body, deeply mourning her and, not thinking, whimpers that he loves her and their baby. All present immediately realize that Lachlan was the one who had gotten Indigo pregnant, and that Indigo had been a Lamia all along. Lachlan is nearly driven from his position as emperor and executed for his crime, but Ute is able to convince everyone to spare him through a lengthy address to the council and the public. Despite saving her husband's rank and life, Ute is deeply hurt and angered by Lachlan's betrayal and becomes sour and aggressive towards him. The two grow significantly apart, and Lachlan still tries to show Ute that he still cares about and loves her, but it is always met with a cold shoulder. Out of tradition, the two come together to have a child to place as an heir, resulting in Ute's first pregnancy and the birth of Qi. Three years after Qi, Ute accidentally becomes pregnant again and births a second daughter, that being Raziel. As the girls grow up, it is obvious that she's as different as day and night to them, treating Qi like a walking trophy and being completely in control of her while discarding Raziel to Lachlan and being emotionally cruel to her. More Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans